


Touch-up

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Moshe Hazzan [9]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Fluff, Kissing Drabble Meme, M/M, Reconciliation, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning-after epilogue for Moshe and Troy's post-SR3 reconcilation. This is a prompt fill for a kissing meme drabble on tumblr, for Chyrstis, who requested a shoulder kiss for Moshe/Troy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-up

Moshe awoke in a bed that hadn’t been his for quite some time. But after just one night, it already felt like home again.

It  _was_  home again.

He rolled over to look at Troy, confirming to himself that the prior day hadn’t been merely a dream.  

Troy lay on his side, facing away, and Moshe couldn’t tell whether he was still sleeping or not. He inched closer, longing to reach out and touch, but not wanting to wake him. 

As if anticipating him, Troy muttered, “Good Morning.” 

"Yeah, it is good." Moshe wrapped an arm around Troy’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. "The best one in a long time." 

As Troy shifted into his embrace, the sheet slipped down, and exposed more of his shoulders and back. Moshe’s eyes were drawn to the tattoo on Troy’s left shoulder, and he noticed that it was sharper and more vibrant than ever. He traced the thin black outline of the fleur with the pad of his finger, then kissed the purple center. “You got this touched up?” 

"A few months back. Caught a glimpse of it in the bathroom mirror one day and noticed it was fading into a blur." 

Moshe kissed it softly, then again more firmly, encouraged by an audible hitch in Troy’s breathing to repeat the kiss a third and fourth time. “You… didn’t think about getting it removed?”

"Nope," Troy answered, quietly. "That one’s on me for life."

Moshe hugged him closer, kissing his shoulder again. The fact that Troy had wanted to reaffirm that symbol of loyalty during a time when the two of them hadn’t been on speaking terms, during a time when he’d been made persona non grata, meant more than Moshe could hope to put into words. He whispered, “Purple really is your color. I… should never have doubted.”

Troy rolled over so that they were face-to-face. “Mo—we’ve been over this. It was a fucked up time, and I gave you plenty of reasons.”  

"Yeah," Moshe said slowly. "But I won’t make that mistake again. Not ever. I promise"

"And I won’t give you a reason to." Troy wound an arm around Moshe’s waist and smiled. “Now… you feel like rehashing any more of that conversation? ‘Cause there are other parts of yesterday I’d much rather revisit instead.” 

Moshe flashed a grin and relaxed against the pillow. “Which parts, exactly?”


End file.
